


More Than Sex

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Sex, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex, time lord sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a celebration of color; beyond fun and dancing, something lingers in the Doctor's eyes. Rose feels it even if she doesn't understand until a moment of jealousy clarifies there's more happening than a possessive Doctor or a celebration of color. On the TARDIS, feelings are revealed and the truth of who they are and what they mean to each other cannot be denied.





	More Than Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by jeeno2 for the word forgiven which is used in this story although I'm not sure if smut was what she intended. Oops. The muse goes where it will. Thanks to Hellostarlight20 who helped me think of how to use forgiven and for the beta work :)

One step onto the soft, blue velvet textured grass filled Rose with anticipation, racing through her like a thunderstorm approaching on a hot humid day. The crisp air sizzled against her skin causing her heart to race and a slight dizzying euphoria to envelop her.  Focused on the alien city in the distance, she stumbled a few steps away from the TARDIS. The Doctor, like always, was there to steady her.

Ultra violet, the color not the planet, splashed across every part of the city. Curved and swirling glass buildings and spires in impossible shapes extended upward into the pink nebula-filled sky.  The buildings danced with iridescent colors as spotlights flashed across the skyline.

“Xylon!” the Doctor said with his typical manic glee, urging Rose to sit with him and enjoy the view.  “The fifteenth broken moon in the Medusa Cascade.” He leaned down and a bit of prickly scruff tickled her cheek.  “See that swirling pink and aqua color in the sky?” Rose looked up where he pointed, leaning into his chest, enjoying how he wrapped himself around her.

“A few dozen light years away is a rift that ebbs and flows with time.  I sealed it once upon a time, but every so many centuries it likes to thumb its nose at me.” 

“You mean the universe likes to keep your ego in check.” Rose couldn’t help but poke at him a little. It was easy with the slide of his wool suit coat against her bare arms. She snuggled back against his chest warding off the slight chill penetrating her flimsy cotton sundress, totally inappropriate, if not festive.

When the Doctor didn’t continue, Rose worried she pushed him too far.  Especially after almost losing each other and the TARDIS. She turned in his arms, one hand resting on his thigh. His eyes darkened like the night glittering with stars as he fixed his gaze on her.  A timeless moment stretched between them, powerfully binding around them like a temporal hand fastening. Rose blinked and the intensity that caused goosebumps to race down her arms vanished. Instead, a bright smile spread across his face and he grabbed her hand.

“The festival’s already started. Can’t dilly dally around some boring hill.” They raced hand in hand down the hill, through the city gates and into the booming life residing there.

Taking it all in, Rose inhaled the sweet scent of caramel popcorn. At least to her perception.  The jostle and laughter of throngs of people celebrating was a welcome interlude after an impossible planet and predictions of doom.

“Rose, you’ve got to see this.” The Doctor tugged her toward vendor’s stalls, distracting her darker thoughts.

Flashing neon signs in variations of purple reminded her of Leicester Square.  They touted the reason for their visit: the official commencement of the color of the year.  The Doctor pulled her along, weaving in and out of the crowd who already wore the deep bluish violet that soon would be all over the planet.

He kept hold of her, be it holding hands, a squeeze of the shoulder or gentle pressure on the small of her back. A casual bump of his shoulder or brush of his fingers, tucking a way a stray hair behind her ear, added to the vibrancy of the night. Skin on skin, the touches sometimes lingering, pounded through Rose like a familiar melody.

A lightness of being, a warm contentment flowed through her limbs at just them talking about nothing and everything. Yet, she didn’t name this feeling, afraid if she did, the beast’s prophecy would come to pass.  So, Rose devoured each second with him, greedy for as much as he’d give her. And he seemed to want to give her more and more, especially that night.

They’d always shared an intimacy that was so much more than sex.  When did they cross a line into more than flirting, into him pressing his body against hers, hip to hip?  Or was Rose seeing things that she only wanted, but weren’t there? After all, he was an alien, with a different life span, and obligations to the universe.

Although, lately her mind wandered to the dark forest of fairy tales, romantic fantasies about him revealing to her that dark storm that brewed deep inside. What would it be like to unleash it in a seductive, heated way.  Her toes curled at the thought. Not that she wanted anyone hurt, least of all him. He bore so much guilt. If anyone was possessive or protective it was her.

Like she had been once before. The stray thought curled through her, a burning ember on the wind.  She shrugged it off. 

They continued their wander, through the markets, tasting spice-laden treats and purple fizzy drinks, wrapped around each other until barely any space existed between them. They shared their mutual exuberance to explore and enjoy another culture.

A countdown boomed over the crowd, leading up to the unveiling of the color of the year.  Rose and the Doctor clung to each, fingers digging into skin and fabric, reveling in the excitement, tangible and vibrating through the crowd. They counted down with the Xylons. In one brilliant purple fireworks filled moment, every Xylon changed their skin tone to match the new hue. 

Intoxicated with the effervescent joy and happiness, she and the Doctor jumped up and down, hugging, as dark blue purple water rained down on the crowd in celebration.

“I love it,” Rose said, giggling as rivers of violet trailed down her upheld hands and arms.

“Would I take you to anything less than purple perfection?” The Doctor preened, his hair dripping a gorgeous dark aubergine.  He bumped his hip against hers, brown pin stripes looking more eggplant.

“Each year they pick a new color which the entire population embraces in various tones expressing themselves but together in one glorious celebration.” His breath tickled against her ear until she barely heard his words, too lost to the shiver of pleasure at his low tone.

“And every year, the people change together, in unison, to the next color.  This year’s color, Ultra Violet, was chosen because it suggests the mysteries of the cosmos, the intrigue of what lies ahead, and the discoveries beyond where we are now.” The raucous crowd nearly drowned out his explanation as humanoid bodies gyrated to the percussion music mixed with jazz horns, trumpets and trombones belting out tunes in celebration.

“It’s beautiful!” Rose shouted, her hair stained purple with shimmering violet glitter dusting from celebrants tossing it in the air.  She laughed at the purple staining the Doctor’s lips realizing her own were the same.

The Doctor’s brown eyes seemed almost a midnight purple in the flashing lights.  Her breath caught as he traced his knuckles down her jaw.

“Beautiful barely touches it.” His voice deepened and, for moment, Rose held her breath as he leaned toward her, his forehead brushing against hers.  His lips barely touched hers when he hesitated as a band started up near them.

The intimate moment turned into him swiveling his limber hips and shimmying around Rose.  Her thoughts turned to how she bet he could move those hips in other ways. Or maybe it was the very intoxicating violet sparkling drink she’d downed.  They danced hip to hip, arms up in the air, legs tangling in a body searing moment until the crowd jostled between them and she lost sight of him.

She thought she heard him shout her name, but was spun around amidst the people, until she couldn’t see him.  Giggling she shouted, “I’ll find you!”

Too happy and a little tipsy, Rose didn’t worry about pushing through the crowd.  She meant it. She’d always find him and him her. In her mind it was an inevitable fact.  The Doctor and Rose Tyler belonged together, like two halves of a whole. 

_ My Doctor _ , an ethereal voice echoed from long ago.

The voice and memory drifted away in the cacophony of music and sensations. One thought remained at the forefront of her mind, how maybe this time when she found the Doctor, they could do a little pelvis on pelvis dancing on the TARDIS.  And by dancing she hoped for the peeling of the wet, purple clothing kind.

Humming at the thought and enjoying the vibrations of the music sinking deep into her core, Rose spun and flipped her hair immersing herself in blue-violet ecstasy.  Warmth lapped through her mixing with the freedom of dancing and living her life. God, she wanted it to go on forever. Just she and the Doctor racing across time and the cosmos being them, exploring, making friends and following the lead of the universe.

Lost in the moment, Rose somehow ended up dancing in one of the purple water pits until her formerly white dress clung to her body, exposing every curve in glistening deep violet stain.  One rather purple and drunk Xylon grabbed her and spun her around until she plastered against his quite warm thick body. 

“Sorry.” She smiled and planted a hand on his chest to shove away.  He kept a firm grip on her. Just as she was about to make herself clear, the Doctor appeared and tapped the Xylon on the shoulder.

“Let her go.”

Rose, dizzy from dancing and drinking stopped short, gaping at the Doctor, tall, dark, the oncoming storm who laid waste to entire galaxies. He quickly moved next to her, danger oozing through any amethyst dousing his suit and hair until he resembled some sort of angry vindictive god.

“My apologies,” The man jumped back a step, yellow eyes widening ever so slightly as he looked from Rose to the Doctor.

“No worries, your forgiven.  Thanks for the dance.” Rose attempted to lighten the mood even as the Doctor’s arm tightly encircled her waist.  He didn’t budge, still oozing a  _ hands off the blonde _ mojo she hadn’t felt since his leather wearing self.

“He didn’t mean anything.  We were just dancing,” she quickly added, a bit woozy and confused by how the Doctor held her, just a bit tighter, his fingers digging into her waist. “Doctor, did something happen?” He blinked and exhaled before a smile quirked his lips that didn’t seem to reach his eyes.

“These festivals can get wild.” His gaze swept the crowd with a touch of arrogance, like a Time Lord, she thought. “I brought you here to share the experience not…” He hesitated and ran a hand through his doused hair, purple dripping down the side of his face.  He shook his hand to the side, flicking off water. “Anyway, you’re drenched. We should get back to the TARDIS. Can’t have you catching a sniffle.”

“Doctor, I’m fine.  You don’t need to worry about me.”  He lifted her out of the pit and onto dry land, her formerly white trainers now squishing purple water. 

“Course you are,” he said flippantly. The hard lines on his face did not match his words.  “You’ll be better in the TARDIS and less…wet.”

The way he wrapped his lips around the word  _ wet _ left her even more wet and not from purple water.  She didn’t complain when he wrapped his coat around her shoulders.  Funny how it was sodden on the outside but still dry inside. Time Lord secrets.  One of which seemed to be turning her insides to molten liquid with just the slightest trailing of his fingers down her neck.

In a heartbeat, the festival silenced and it was just them.  Wasn’t it always though? Explosions, fire, death and it was always them together.

“We should go.”  He dropped his hand and instead pressed his palm to her back.  Raucous drums and fireworks startled Rose.

She walked beside, him mind racing.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Her voice sounded rough and husky even to her own ears.  The corner of his mouth turned up as he encouraged her to move faster.

“I’m always all right.”  His hand slid across her back, the pressure and heat somehow leached through his coat until she no longer needed his coat to ward off the chill.  Especially, not as his fingers intimately slid between hers. 

“I’ll be better in the TARDIS.”  The slow, rough tone to his voice seemed more seduction than Doctor. 

The whole night, he’d subtly flirted with her until…No.  It couldn’t be. This him never seemed jealous. Pouting, full of himself and a touch repressed in a  _ I’ll pretend I feel nothing while I hide my Time Tears _ way.  But jealous was something he left behind to leather wearing him. 

Rose planted her feet and tugged him to a halt.

“You’re not.  Was there something in the water? Did you eat or drink something weird?  Oh god, you didn’t lick something did you?” Rose scrutinized him, looking for some sign of inebriation.  Instead, he sidled up to her, one finger tipped her chin upward.

“I haven’t licked anything…yet.  And I won’t if we stand here all night.”

Her jaw dropped as he shoved her forward muttering about clueless humans.

“Well something’s gotten into you.  You’re acting odd and I thought you wanted to be here.”

“Yes, I did, for you.” Rose barely kept up with him, he moved them at such a fast pace through the city.

“And I loved it.  Wait. Is the moon going to explode?  Is that it?” Rose craned her head around looking for the oncoming comet or spaceship.  He laughed, a dark gravelly sound that settled deep into her sex until she yearned to feel him make that sound against her skin. 

Still, his push to move and not discuss what was wrong left her annoyed and wiped away any light-hearted fun.  Or any fantasies lingering from his touch. Time Lords could be so insufferable.

“Seems like we barely saw anything.”

“I saw enough,” Back to clipped voice and moody Time Lord.  Rose heaved a sigh.

“I was not picking up another pretty boy.” She hadn’t had to use that line in ages but he was acting like he needed to hear it.  “The only pretty boy I want is dragging me back to his TARDIS.”

“Not boy.  Time Lord. You think I’m pretty?  Good.” He hummed, squeezing her hand. 

Rose gritted her teeth at how he latched onto the compliment plumping up his ego. Apparently, he was still be purposefully oblivious as to what she tried to subtly tell him.  Honestly, some days she thought it took a sonic hammer to get through his thick head.

Soon they were climbing the hill back to their time ship.  Rose released his hand turning back toward the city. Pink and purple fireworks exploded in the sky raining down on the town.   It looked fun. But not with a cranked-up Time Lord with a time hornet up his arse.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose slammed into his chest as the door clicked behind her.  All playfulness vanished from his face. 

“I’ve waited so long.”  His throat worked as he hesitated.  “Tonight, here, I was sure.”

“Of what?” Rose stood toe to toe with him, chilled from her sodden clothes but warm at the same time under his gaze.

“Time particles flow from the Medusa cascade.  I showed them to you in the sky earlier. They do more than just look pretty.  This moon, the species that live here adapted to this environment. As a result, the people live longer and they’re like chameleons as you saw tonight.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Just because your skin didn’t change, doesn’t mean you this place didn’t affect you. Humans are resilient, they adapt and flourish, but you’ve grown beyond human perceptions.  You feel it on the TARDIS like you felt it out there. Time loves you and you love it. I see it now.”

“What do you mean?” Rose stepped closer, drawn to him.  She always had been. Through danger, ghosts, demons and the end of the world. 

“A storm is coming, Rose. It’s already inside of you and I.  We embrace it or it consumes us and tears us apart.”

Rose wavered, a dizzy reality struck her as his words tightened around her, tickling against her skin like an electric current. 

“Why didn’t you say before?”  The cool cotton of his shirt slid beneath her palms, buttons pressed into her skin until she wanted to rip them off.

“I needed to be sure.  You showed me tonight. Dancing, wild, free, in a temporal ecstasy until all I wanted to do was taste it on your skin.  Not share you.” His words ended hard. 

The blue of the console light mixed with the purple droplets glistening in his hair. He looked more the lonely god than ever, a dark, moody one burning her with a heavily-lidded look.

“Do you understand?” Her mouth went dry as he slid his coat off her shoulders, tossing it onto a coral strut.  “Walk away now or we end this here in this console room.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Doctor.” Her heart slammed in her chest. She wasn’t afraid.  In love, passionately, so much so it stole her breath. But not so much she’d yield, back down or give in to his every whim. 

“Maybe you should be.  Do you know the things I could do?”

“Yeah, seen you do them.  Stood by you a few times.”  She dug her nails into his shirt, raking them down low on his abdomen until his muscles tightened beneath her finger tips.

“Not like this you haven’t.”  His fingers wrapped painfully tight around her wrists, yanking her hands up until her body slammed against his.  “Nine hundred and three years of self-control and knowledge. I’m not human. My lust, my desire goes deeper than just flesh although…” His nose bounced off her temple as he leaned closer until Rose thought she’d melt on the spot.

“Plunging into your flesh, nipping and sucking, licking you intimately until you burst with artron, makes me hard,” He spoke slowly, drawing out his words until Rose grew hot and slick between her thighs imagining him doing just that. 

He released her arms, the loss of contact, like pouring water on flames licking up her neck.

“Resisting my baser instincts was easy when no one matched my particular quirks and tastes.  But then there was you, beaming, demanding and forcing me to admit I wasn’t alone. You burn with life and time and not just because you swallowed the Time Vortex.” Rose stood unable to move, listening to words roll off his tongue that she couldn’t believe he admitted. 

Or maybe she was too focused on the tooth by tooth, tantalizingly slow way the zipper lowered down the back of her dress.  His nail scraped down her spine as the wet fabric parted, blurring her mind with want until she licked her lips in anticipation. 

“You’re human, flawed, gloriously so,” he continued talking when all she wanted was to say shut it and act.  But her throat closed tight as his fingers pressed into the base of her spine, now exposed to the open air.

“I should run from you, how you make me feel, care about you and others.  And it’s not just me. Your joy and sense of life is infectious to everyone, even that bloke who wanted to more than dance with you.  He wasn’t good enough.”

“Doctor.” Swept away, seduced by his words, how his lips brushed against hers until every movement was poetry against her skin.  “I didn’t want him or anyone else. I only want…” A lump clogged her throat, stopping the words she feared to confess out loud.

“Say it.”  He slid his hands up from her lower back until his fingers dug into her shoulders.  Desperation held her in its grip. “Say it or leave now, or I may lose what little control I have.”

“I don’t want to lose you.  You mean so much to me, more than a friend, more than anything I’ve ever felt for anyone.” Tears pricked her eyes in a mix of fear and happiness to finally admit her feelings.  “You make me feel alive and accepted for who I am and who I want to be. No one’s made me feel that. And I…” Her voice cracked and she lowered her gaze, afraid of what he’d say. 

Love had never pierced his hearts as it did in that moment. 

Time Lords loved even if they denied it, a distant affection, appreciation even, but never so far as to be described as passionate.  The Doctor failed at distance and maintaining a wall separating himself from anyone he might care for. He loved cultures, worlds, concepts, a good cuppa, and, yes, his companions.  But loving friends, or daring to cross into a more intimate or deep relationship didn’t scratch the surface of how intensely he felt for Rose Tyler.

When did he lose what little reserve he had? 

The Doctor had spent many a night pondering that question while deep inside his TARDIS, calculating, theorizing, fiddling, repairing, tinkering but mostly trying to not think of his past.  Rose always seemed to be there when he lost that battle.

Just like she stood before him now, fidgeting, refusing to look at him while she fought against her instincts, and that tiny bit of time burning in her veins pushing her toward their destiny.  Not that he believed in destiny. But Rose, he believed in her.

And he loved her, every bit of her stubborn, flawed and gorgeous heart, mind and universe- busting soul.  So much so, he told his repressed Time Lord self to fuck off. He was tired of duty and obligation to a higher cause that frankly didn’t exist anymore.  Lofty Time Lord ideals failed, corrupt and depraved as any other species. 

Corruption sounded appealing in a rip-their-clothes-off way. The Doctor wanted to unleash the fire blistering in his belly and to just let go.   The artron-inflamed particles swirling around Rose in a tsunami of time energy proved she would match him. Time flowed and coursed through her. unnaturally and oh so beautiful.  Watching her embrace the wild flow of it, dancing, reveling and living, drew him like a moth to a flame. 

“I love you.”  Three words jerked her out of the pit of self-doubt.  There she was, in the golden depths of hazel brown eyes.  A bit of the wolf had come out to play.

“I love you, too.” A shuddering pleasure stroked his ego and roared liquid fire to his cock.

“I’m tired of waiting and words,” the Doctor admitted. The thick straps of her sundress, cold and damp against his fingers moved easily down her shoulders along with the rest of her dress in one unsexy wet plop, not that he cared.

“So am I. What are you going to do about it?” she responded with a challenge glinting in her eyes.

Fucking fires of Gallifrey, Rose knew all the right things to say.  And the tilt of her head removed any doubts or that nagging stodgy voice about taking advantage of someone so young and new to a temporally enhanced existence. 

Primitive Gallifreyan instincts kicked in. With blurring movements, he pulled Rose against him with an oomph of her breath against his chin.  The vibration of her moan when his tongue finally dove into her mouth, curled his toes in his wet trainers until he cursed the inability to kick them off.

Arms banded around each other, he focused on things he could control, like hitching her leg up around his hip and grinding his pelvis against her unfortunately cold knickers. 

Grimacing he released her plump lower lip with a pop.

“I need to warm you up,”

“Feels pretty hot to me.” Confidence replaced her earlier uncertainty as her gaze slid south until all the Doctor could think of was her hot mouth on his cock.

“Too many bloody clothes in the way,” he complained.

“Finally, Common sense,” Rose moaned before buttons plinked on the grating as she tore his shirt open.  “I like unwrapping presents but you’re like a blooming Russian nesting doll.” She scowled at his undershirt.

If she only knew how many layers there were to him and why he insulated the darker aspects of his desires from her. 

“Doll?” The word rumbled in his chest, amusement fighting with a raw desire.  “It’s more like a…a volcano. Layers separate the surface from the heat in the core.”

“So show me what’s deep in the core,” Rose demanded, husky innuendo laden in her voice.

He swiftly lost his tie, sliding it between his fingers as her pupils dilated in response. His shirt followed.  He withdrew his sonic and her face flushed. He tucked that tidbit away for later, instead aiming it at his trainers.  His toes warmed as the trainers burst apart and melted into the grating. Pity, but based on the way his libido took charge, his TARDIS would be a pool of blue and coral if he didn’t get naked and release the throbbing ache in his trousers.

“Here.” Rose’s eager fingers slipped beneath his undershirt tugging it upward. A deep growl burst from him, matching his impatient wolf as he threw the shirt across the room, his sonic along with it. 

He barely stepped back as Rose leaped into his arms, violet water marks on her legs wrapped around his hips, mewling and grinding.  That clever tongue of hers slipped past his lips. His Time Lord self couldn’t help but enjoy the slightly sweet taste of the purple fizzy drink they’d enjoyed earlier. Teeth clashed as blood rushed to his groin.  He cradled her head, fingers sliding amidst her purple and blonde hair, needing to feel her warm slick skin against his.

Lust drove him like pure unbridled time coursing through him.  Like it had when he pulled it from her. When they joined together in all the potentials, the all that was, is, or could be, burst through their veins in unison, mind to mind even as she collapsed from the weight of it. 

The cold grating bit into his bare feet when he stumbled backward until his thighs bumped into the pilot seats.  A myriad of ideas in a chaotic maelstrom focused on the battered leather seats. Yes, this would do nicely, marking both Rose and his console room.

One tongue tangling snog and he released her so she slid down his body.

“Still too much in the way.” The Doctor bumped his forehead against hers before he unclasped her bra with one hand and tossed it over his shoulder.  An egotistical, randy part of him remained chuffed at decorating his console room with Rose’s underthings. 

“I agree,” Rose interrupted his thoughts, her fingers curled around his waistband. “Way too much in the way.”

The Doctor’s cock twitched and tingles raced down his spine when Rose lowered down, level with his bulging, barely-contained length.  All his perverted fantasies pumped their fists as she quickly unfastened his trousers and tugged them down. Heat sprang forth in a massive erection, tenting his pants.  The tip of her tongue wet her lips, and he nearly caused a temporal implosion.

“TARDIS blue, tight fitting briefs, really tight.” Rose gazed up, palming his pants until he saw white.  As much as he’d enjoy orally fixated Rose, Time Lord needs prevailed. Like showing her a good Time fuck.

“No, that’s not how this is going to work,” he stated with an arrogance and certainty before he yanked her up by the shoulders, her nipples hard and such a tantalizing pink his tongue ached to taste them.

“Exactly how do you think this works?” She arched her brow in that cocky way he loved. 

He stepped closer, towering over her slightly shorter frame, drawing a finger down her shoulder tracing a lavender trail to her elbow.  She didn’t back down. Rose crossed her arms, lifting up her breasts like a gift. Oh, was the Doctor about to give her quite the gift. But first things first.

With a quick efficient move, he reached down, curling his finger through the right side of her lacy, purple-stained froth of knickers and yanked.  Rose yelped as he ripped his prize off, holding them up before him. 

“That hurt,” she rubbed her hip where a red mark marred her skin.  He’d mark her so much better than that shortly.

“Sacrifices were necessary.”  He lifted the torn lace up to his nose and inhaled pure musky scent of Rose, before dropping them to the floor.  “The end result will be worth it.”

“It better.  I liked those knickers.”  Perturbed, her bottom lip jutting out. He spun her around, lifting her onto her knees on the jump seat.  She reached for the back to steady herself.

“Well this is unexpected.” Rose looked over her shoulder, wet hair, tinted purple, curling about her face.

The Doctor wasted no time hooking his fingers on his waistband and pulling down his pants.

Her lips parted as he freed himself, her focus on his, if he did say so himself, brilliant member.  Warmth and pride coursed through him, tightening his belly with the pleasure of what he was about to do.

The power of time, of the universe flowed around him at his fingertips.  One snap, or stroke of his thumb and an entire parallel universe could form. The slightly metallic taste of it, like the blood of his people, teased his palate.  Running from power tended to be his MO. Mostly. Now, he didn’t want to. 

The Doctor inhaled deeply drawing in artron and huon particles, pumping through him in a Time High.  Oh yes, a very naughty most undignified thing. Like fucking one’s human companion who might be not as human as she once was.

“Let go,” he commanded, his voice rough, gravel-like in intensity.  “Remember dancing in the square? How the tempo led you, whipped around until you were dizzy.” Her cheeks flushed and her eyes glinted gold.

“Yes, that’s it.” Power crackled in the air, the scent like ozone and fresh rain.

He relished it, shuddering slightly, needing to ground himself in Rose. Deep purple dripped from his hair onto her arse trailing down one cheek. He wanted to lick.  He pressed his palms against her thighs, curling his fingers into her skin to encourage her to move, shift her knees until her legs parted. 

“Doctor.” Her voice growled with an ethereal quality.  “I need…” Her breath caught and she shuddered as he skimmed his hand up her spine focusing temporal energy across her skin until goosebumps raised.  Just enough to stir what lay within. “God,  _ yes _ ,” she moaned, her fingers tearing into the leather seat back until it squeaked from the pressure.

“Been a god, wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.  Tonight, is about something better.” He moved forward his body tightly strung until he thought he’d burst at the slightest nudge of his cock against her arse.  “Sex,” he drew out. “Is only the beginning.”

Rose hummed, but with a deep lyrical groan of a sea nymph come to claim her wayward sailor. 

“You think you’re so impressive.”  

He jolted at how she thrust her arse back against him. Determined to keep control, he slid his hands across her belly and up to pinch her breasts. 

“Now then, let’s play fair.  Greedy is good for later.” He leaned in further, angling his cock to hit her wetness.  “Rose, I need you, all of you.”

He dipped the fingers of his left hand into her slick sex, rutting against her back side.  The air thickened around them, heavy with sense of anticipation of a pivotal point in time about to burst. His time sense shuddered, his hearts raced as the ebb and flow matched how he brushed his thumb against her clit.

“Please, I need you too, Doctor.  I want all of you too. Been thinking about you…and us.”

Erotic pressure built until he plunged a finger into her sex.  The Doctor’s hearts slammed as he clenched his teeth holding back his desire to thrust. His muscles locked and sweat began to bead. Rose bucked against him, curling his fingers, stretching her both physically and temporally.  Her time line flared snapping against his like the crack of a whip. The tight snap against his essence raced straight to his core as pleasure and time merged in a form of Time Lord BDSM so few indulged.

“Don’t stop,” Rose panted out her words, his temporal mistress. He withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean, her tangy, salty taste further pushing him over the edge of control. 

Gallifreyan slipped from his lips in a call to the universe until Rose gasped. 

“I can see everything,” she cried out as the interior of the TARDIS glowed beyond the normal blue, to golden and crimson.

The crescendo of their time, coming together as it was meant to be, and broke his tight control. The ifs, maybes, could bes turned to now. He grabbed her hips, bruisingly hard, and with one perfect angle, thrust into her tight heat.  His eyes slipped shut and the universe narrowed to he and Rose, merging together, body to body, flesh to flesh.

Time sped by and through them, booming like the 1812 Overture, with each slap of his flesh on hers.  Then, easing to a sultry samba, teasing, fluttering like Rose’s inner walls, tightening around his cock.

He grunted and words of love in every language burst past his lips. Stars flared, were born, died and pulsed in a rhythm to match how Rose answered his passion. The Doctor lost himself as Rose let go just as he asked her to, trusting him as he trusted her. 

Burning hot pleasure shook through both of them, like a time quake.  Fuck it, he didn’t care if it was. The dizzying high filled him with a mind-numbing warmth and essence of Rose, her life entwined with his, tightening around him like she clenched around his cock.  The silky heat focused where his cock slid into Rose as she moved with him, the pilot seat creaking and groaning from their hurried movements.

All that mattered was how Rose fit with him, how her time mixed with his, like ultra violet against the blood red of a killer of his own kind.

_ My Doctor _ reverberated in his mind.   _ I love you  _ seared into him, soothing his guilt and promising hope in a skin-prickling sensation stealing his breath.

“Deeper, there,” Rose moaned as they moved frenetically.  “Yes! God, yes! I love you!”

In one fusion of time lines sliding against them, in a burst of artron, the Doctor immersed them in temporal ecstasy, as he spilled himself, physically and psychically into Rose.  They sang in a nonverbal time song no human should ever be able to experience. Beyond the physical world, in that place only Time Lords walked, they affirmed life and love until their bodies finally collapsed in shaking spasms.

Mouth pressed against her back, his arms stretched up until his hands covered hers in a death grip on the seat. The Doctor panted, refocusing on them.  He tasted salt mixed with purple dye from her skin, laying butterfly kisses until he had the strength to slip from her and move to her side, tugging her into his arms.

Rose curled into his chest, head on his shoulder, hot breath an affirmation of their rigorous love making. 

“So, sex is just the beginning,” she said in a raspy voice, fingers trailing from his neck to his chest, drawing circles around his nipples.

“That was more than sex.” He tugged at strand of her hair, basking in after glow.

“Hmmmm,” she agreed and took the skin of his shoulder between her teeth before releasing it with a happy nuzzle against him.  “This going to happen again?” 

He snorted and a laugh bubble up in his chest. “You ready for round 2 already?”  He looked down at her, her eyes still glinting with tiny specks of gold. “Maybe after a bit of hydration and you know, a good cuddle.”

“You take me all manly from behind in the console room and you want to cuddle?” she giggled out. 

“I’ll take you every way you want if I can get a cuddle after or before or during...  Well, and some snogging and other orally interesting things.” He stared at the console, now decorated with one white bra stained in violet dangling from the monitor.  A sense of peace descended, not a forever or a happily ever after, but a reprieve from doom. He’d take it. Especially if it wiped away the storm that had been brewing in their future.

“Cuddles I can do.  And orally interesting things provided they are reciprocated.  And it would be nice if I could watch you make funny  _ I’m coming _ faces next time.”

A grin burst through the post coital haze as he looked down at his purple-tinted Rose grinning up at him.  Well matched. Only Rose would cuddle with him, ask about second rounds and make a joke about sex faces.

“True, I couldn’t match the Rose Tyler, lip biting, eye crinkling smooshed up I’m so enjoying how the Doctor gave me a time orgasm face.”

“I did not!” Rose shoved his shoulder, sitting up, an Amazonian warrior about to pounce on him.

“You know, we really should wash all this dye off.”  His gaze trailed down from her breasts to a place he wanted mind laving attention.  “As your doctor, I feel it’s my duty to make sure you don’t suffer any ill effects of the dye.”

“In the shower?” Rose asked, sliding closer to him.

“Or bath or both to be thorough.”

“We must be thorough,” she agreed but her smile slipped.  “Doctor, we crossed a line.”

“It needed to be crossed,” he answered quickly, encircling her in his arms.  “We almost lost each other. It would have been my fault. And I never showed you what you meant to me.  The time echoes from that moment were deafening. It frightened me how strong.” He shuddered. “ I wanted to bring you here but was afraid too.  I never thought it would work. It’s been centuries since I was able to land here.”

Rose tugged him close, burying her head in his neck. “I’m glad we came and we crossed the line.  It changes things, yeah, but some things, like us getting along, being best mates, that’s still there.  Just deeper.”

The Doctor’s hearts stuttered.  Rose Tyler, human, time goddess, brave and so compassionate nailed it.

“Best mates, sharing the universe, adventures and shagging,” he quipped to lighten the mood.

“And showers,” Rose added, a tongue teasing smile brightening his entire console room.

“And baths, which we should probably get to before the TARDIS chastises us for dripping purple all over her console room.” 

The lights flickered.  Rose snorted and gulping laughter followed.

He scooped up the heart of his TARDIS and marched down the corridor.  The Doctor and Rose Tyler, best mates, lovers, the stuff of legends, and slightly purple about to plunge into their next adventure: shagging in the shower.


End file.
